The edge of the world
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Co se mu muselo stát, že to z něj udělalo člověka, který od sebe odstrkoval všechny, tak důsledně, že i mezi ním a jeho andělem bylo jen o málo víc než bolest a hořkost a – „Proč jsi mi to neřekl?" Dean/Castiel, End!verse


Dean už v životě zažil spoustu podivných věcí.

Když byl člověk lovec, měl to jaksi v popisu práce. Ničemu se nedivit, očekávat všechno, být připravený za všech okolností a na cokoli, co by se mohlo stát. Většina lidí – a to bylo jenom dobře – se za celý život nesetkala s něčím, jako jsou upíři nebo vlkodlaci nebo ghúlové. On je potkával, tyhle a mnoho dalších, skoro denně, v přestávkách mezi nekonečnými hodinami cestování po zapadlých amerických silnicích. Už dávno ho nevyváděli z míry duchové nebo démoni, oživlí strašáci, dokonce už ani andělé. Důkaz, že člověk si časem dokáže zvyknout na všechno.

Jen málo věcí mu kdy připadalo tak zvláštní jako ten pocit, který člověk má, když sedí na židli ve špinavé chatce, v hlubokém šeru, a zírá sám na sebe.

Ten _druhý Dean_ … Dean měl problémy najít nějaké slovo, kterým by ho dokázal popsat. Byl temný a prudký a násilnický, jeho obličej uzavřený a kamenný i teď, když tam byli sami dva, a on beze slova brousil nůž, dlouhými, táhlými pohyby, které Dean důvěrně znal, protože byly jeho. Všechny jeho pohyby byly Deanovy, vojenské a úsporné, protože on _byl_ Dean, jednou, v budoucnosti, a Dean si nedokázal přestavit, co všechno s v těch letech, které je od sebe dělily, muselo stát, že to z něj udělalo _tohle_.

Co se mu muselo stát, že to z něj udělalo člověka, kterého předtím viděl zastřelit jednoho z jeho vlastních mužů, bez přemýšlení a chladnokrevně, člověka, který s nikým nemluvil, pokud mu nedával rozkazy, člověka, který od sebe odstrkoval všechny, tak důsledně, že i mezi ním a jeho andělem bylo jen o málo víc než bolest a hořkost a –

„Proč jsi mi to neřekl?"

Druhý Dean dlouze vydechl, aby dal najevo, jak moc je otrávený jeho vyptáváním, a přestal brousit nůž, přestože ho nepustil z ruky. „Neřekl co?" zeptal se a jeho hlas byl chladný, bez jediné stopy po jakékoli emoci. Narovnal se v ramenou, až to zakřupalo, a pomalu, neochotně se k němu otočil, aby si počkal na vysvětlení.

Dean se rozhodl být vstřícný, ukázat mu, že on, ve své době, to pořád ještě dokáže, a poskytnout ho. „O Casovi. Proč jsi mi neřekl, že ty a Cas –"

Dean se pohnul tak rychle, že to sotva stačil zaznamenat, dokud nebyl přímo proti němu. „Sklapni," zasyčel mu zblízka do obličeje, najednou ne jen nepřístupný, ale _nebezpečný_ , prsty jedné ruky sevřené kolem jeho krku. „Vůbec nevíš, o čem mluvíš."

Dean se mu podíval do očí, zpříma, a naklonil se k němu tak blízko, že mezi nimi bylo sotva pár centimetrů. „Tak mi to _řekni_."

Dean na něj jen beze slova zíral, prsty pořád kolem jeho krku, rty pevně sevřené. Jeho obličej byl bledý a takhle zblízka vypadal starší. Unavený.

„Víš, že když mě zabiješ, zabije tě to taky, nebo ne?" řekl Dean tlumeně. Ale nesnažil se bránit, nesnažil se dostat z jeho sevření, dovolil mu, aby ho držel pod krkem. Neměl strach, že by se mu mohlo opravdu něco stát – byli stejné výšky i váhy, se stejným výcvikem. Byli by dokonale vyrovnanými protivníky, a ten druhý by se musel opravdu hodně snažit, aby mu trvale ublížil.

Oči toho druhého Deana potemněly, až byly skoro černé, v přítmí malé místnosti. „To by bylo jen dobře," zamumlal a stisknul pevněji, jen na pár vteřin, jako by se ho opravdu chystal zabít, než ho pustil a odstrčil ho od sebe.

Dean se opřel do židle a potřásl hlavou. Špičkami prstů si přejel po kůži na krku, tam, kde ho jeho dvojník ještě před chvilkou svíral, zkontrolovat škodu. Bude tam mít zítra modřiny, rozhodně, a na okamžik byl rád, že Sam už není s ním, a on mu nebude muset vysvětlovat, jak k nim přišel. Pokud se mu podaří se odsud dostat.

„Co se s tebou _stalo_?" zeptal se, pohled upřený do jeho obličeje.

Druhý Dean zaťal zuby a ztěžka se posadil zpátky za stůl. Vzal narychlo odložený nůž do ruky a začal ho znovu brousit, pomalu, mnohem pomaleji, než předtím. Ale ruce se mu třásly, tak jemně, že bylo skoro nemožné si toho všimnout, pro kohokoli jiného, než pro ně dva, a tak ho znovu odložil. Ramena se mu napjala.

Dean polkl. „Co se stalo s Casem?" zeptal se slabě a nebyl si jistý, jestli chce vůbec slyšet odpověď. „Co jsi mu udělal?"

Ten druhý si hořce odfrkl, s temným pobavením. „S Casem?" zopakoval po něm. „Ublížil jsem mu." Na okamžik uhnul očima, než se na něj znovu podíval. „Už jsi mu to řekl?"

Dean krátce zaváhal, zmatený. „Řekl co?"

Jeho otázka si vysloužila křivý úsměv. „Jak daleko přesně jsi? Už jsi mu řekl, že ho miluješ?" Sjel Deana pohledem. „Neřekl, nebo ano?" Povytáhl obočí a zaujatě naklonil hlavu na stranu. Když znovu promluvil, byl jeho hlas výsměšný, skoro až krutý. „Proč _přesně_ jsi to neudělal?"

Dean uhnul očima. Hrdlo se mu sevřelo a on byl přesvědčený o tom, že ze sebe nedokáže dostat ani slovo. Vždycky nesnášel všechny ty rozhovory o emocích, nesnášel rozebírat osobní věci nebo řešit vztahy, ale… ten muž před ním byl pořád on. Starší a vzteklejší a protivnější, s mnohem horšími zkušenostmi, a dokud ho Dean nepotkal, nevěřil, že je to možné, ale pořád to byl on, a pokud to nemohl říct sám před sebou, před kým by mohl?

„Protože by odešel," zamumlal, ruce sevřené v pěsti.

Protože každý, koho Dean kdy miloval, nakonec odešel. Jeho matka, přišpendlená ke stropu a v plamenech, byla prvním člověkem, kterého kdy viděl zemřít, když mu byly _čtyři_.

„Jo," souhlasil ten druhý tlumeně a promnul si kořen nosu. „No," prohodil a sklouzl pohledem pryč z jeho obličeje, do neurčita, kamsi nad jeho rameno. Na chvíli vypadal skoro nepřítomně, jako by úplně zapomněl, že v té malé chatce není sám. „No, teď neodejde," řekl nakonec a na pár nekonečných vteřin se odmlčel.

Dean nervózně polkl.

„Vybral si mě," dostalo se mu vysvětlení, o které se nijak neprosil. „Vybral si mě, a teď se už nikdy nemůže vrátit domů."

„Co tím myslíš?"

Muž před ním se na něj podíval. Veškerý vztek, který z něj jen chvíli předtím přímo tryskal, z jeho tváře najednou zmizel, jediné, co zůstalo, bylo něco smutného. Něco zlomeného. Vypadal teď ještě unavenější než předtím, bledší, _prázdnější_ , než když večer mluvil s Casem, který se vůbec nepodobal tomu, kterého znal Dean ze své doby. Tohle byl úplně někdo jiný, někdo zmožený životem. Mnohem víc člověk, kterého potkalo tolik špatných věcí, že to už téměř vzdal, než ten anděl, kterým býval, když ho Dean potkal poprvé.

„Všichni andělé jsou pryč," oznámil mu ten druhý Dean tvrdě. Nehty se mu na stehnech zaryly do látky kalhot a on dlouze vydechl, ale pokračoval. „Odešli už dávno. Před lety. A volali, aby se k nim Cas vrátil, tak hlasitě, že jsme je slyšeli i my lidé." Potřásl hlavou.

„Ale on si vybral tebe," pochopil Dean ohromeně.

Vždyť jak si mohl Cas vybrat jeho místo své rodiny, jak si mohl vybrat zrovna _Deana_? Ze všech lidí na celém světě?

„Vybral si toho muže, kterým jsem tehdy byl," souhlasil ten druhý. „Řekl mi, že nikdy neodejde."

Oba dva zůstali mlčet, na dlouhé minuty, a Dean se to snažil pochopit. Všechno to, co se tady dělo, proč byli oni oba tak zahořklí, proč už nic nebylo stejné jako dřív. Proč už Cas nebyl zmatený narážkami, proč pořádal orgie místo toho, aby se zkusil proletět, nebo co jiného tady ještě mohl dělat, proč do sebe cpal po hrstech drogy a léky na předpis a zapíjel je alkoholem, místo toho, aby vypadal zmateně, když někdo prohodí něco o tripu. Proč už Cas nenakláněl hlavu na stranu, a místo toho vypadal, jako by ztratil veškerou naději. Celou svou víru.

Jako by se vzdal.

Co tak hrozného mu jeho dvojník mohl udělat?

„Už dávno není anděl," prohlásil druhý Dean slabě. „Přišel o všechnu moc ve chvíli, kdy se rozhodl zůstat, když ti ostatní odešli. Je teď jen o málo víc než člověk. A já už nejsem ten muž, kvůli kterému tady chtěl zůstat." Sklopil oči. „Myslím, že mi nikdy nepřestane vyčítat, že nemá jak odejít. Že se mnou zůstal tady na tom konci světa."

Jeho obličej zbledl ještě víc, až vypadal skoro nemocně, a na čele se mu objevily hluboké vrásky starostí. Dlouho mlčel a Dean ho jen zamračeně pozoroval, než se odhodlal promluvit.

„Možná to ještě není konec světa?" pokusil se tiše.

Ten druhý si jen znovu odfrkl.

Dean se opravdu netěšil na budoucnost.


End file.
